


Nap of a Falling Star

by eistee



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, nap of a star au, soobin pov, vague pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eistee/pseuds/eistee
Summary: He always watches over them.They wished upon a star.Together forever.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Nap of a Falling Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GR_ZKNFT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GR_ZKNFT/gifts).



> i said "hey aruu how about soobin IS the star in that mv au" and the rest is history

Whenever he wakes, they are there.

Four boys. Young for human standards and even younger to him who dances with the moon and his thousands and millions of siblings.

He watches them every night, every day that he gets a glimpse of them.

They are always together, laughing and crying together. The star watches over them. He doesn’t know their names (he can’t understand their words) but he doesn’t need to. He knows their heart.

He watches over them, looking on as they talk animatedly over bright fires and huddling together. When they grow silent, they always look up at him.

He wishes he could hear them, stretches his ears in hopes to catch a whisper of a voice of these humans he holds fondly and desperately close to his empty shell made of dust older than time itself.

It’s like there’s a connection between them but he can’t understand it, older than they could fathom but unaccustomed to such a bond; stars are so different from humans. (He doesn’t know they made a promise on a star brighter than their love.)

One night, they don't appear in their clearing.

And he sleeps.

\---

When he comes to, he doesn't know where he is at first.

He looks around. The place feels familiar. He notices dirt between hands, feels a breeze on a face. There are stars above him when they’re usually not, when they’re usually singing all around and with him. It’s silent.

He wanders.

His siblings shine bright above him but for the first time he can’t join them in their song of eternity.

The trees whisper when he passes them, clearly wondering what a celestial being is doing on their home, how he got there. Even if they asked him directly, he wouldn’t have an answer for them. He doesn’t know either.

He comes to a clearing. It’s a place he recognises.

There’s ashes where they burn the trees for light and warmth, he almost remembers the taste of it even though he has never seen a fire up close. Stars don’t even have the oxygen to breathe.

Only now he notices the black marks on the trees, the smell of ashes too strong for a small campfire. He hears the earth’s pain, feels its cries and tastes human fear.

His humans were in danger.

The moon looks down at him grimly, his siblings titter in worry. He feels dread choke him, fear grip a heart that’s now brimming with emotions, no longer an empty husk of hope.

He follows the burn marks, can feel an old magic in the air. There are stories of a being living in this forest drawn in by fear that humans have forgotten about.

The first thing he sees are a pair of white wings curled into themselves. Whoever’s wings those were, they want to hide. Or to comfort.

He tries to speak but no voice comes out, unsure how. Stars have no need for sounds the way humans do.

In any case, he can’t find a trace of the being - if it was there at all.

He relaxes a bit, tries to calm himself down, and approaches the hunched figure. The closer he gets, the more it’s clear it’s more than one person hidden under the wings. He can make out antlers.

The fallen star steps on a twig. Five bodies flinch hard and four pairs of eyes meet one.

He smells surprise and the longer they stare at each other, the more he tastes fear. They are afraid. Why?

There’s the one who always seemed a bit more childlike but so incredibly kind, the one with the wings.

Now that they’re standing up and try to cover each other, he can also see the one with hair like ashes - that would always give the others an extra slice of cheese and smile softly as he watches over their sleeping forms - has half a pair of antlers. There’s a lot of red blood running down his head. He must be in pain.

The other two look different from the last time he saw them, too. A single black eye with a white symbol stares at him in defiance, clutching the shoulder of the other one. That one's untouched shoulder bear sharp spikes.

They smell of the warmth of the sun and the love of eternity.

He tries to speak again, even though he doesn’t know what he should say. Even though he knows not how.

“What was that?”, the winged one whispers and looks around. He stills. Realises they can’t see him.

He wants to try but only a small croak comes out of his mouth and startles three boys even further.

Only one of them them stares right at him, the one with the black eye. He looks sad. The fallen star wants to cry.

The others notice him staring ahead and are obviously trying very hard to see what he does. They don’t, and he steps away from them. Slowly, he approaches the star.

“You can see me”, he manages to croak after a few more tries but the other boy just scrunches his nose. Oh. He gives him a sad smile, hoping to reassure him.

“You can see me… but you can’t hear me.”

The fallen star hangs his head. With every step he took since he woke up, his light is fading more and more, can feel his sibling's songs fade from his veins.

The black-eyed boy waves the others over and the star can only watch as they whisper among themselves.

The boy with the antlers comes up to the front, his eyes flickering this way and that. He still can’t see him.

They’re all holding hands with each other.

A cough. “I’m sorry”, the boy in front of him whispers. “Only Taehyun can see you. But my name’s Yeonjun. This” he points at the boy with the spikes on his shoulders. What happened to them? “This is Beomgyu. And the youngest, Huening-ie.” He points to the winged one.

He nods. He doesn’t have a name, barely knows from stories the human custom of it. And they can’t hear him anyway.

The boy Yeonjun seems to be able to guess as much (well, most of it). He hesitates but then determinedly reaches for his shoulder.

His smile is kind. “Don’t worry. We’ll figure something out!”

The boy that smells of stardust tries to smile back.

Unexpectedly, Yeonjun squeezes his shoulder lightly. He doesn’t know why it surprised him, enough to make a squeaky sound.

The four human boys startle and stare at him.

“Wh-what…?”

“Did you hear that, too…?”

“...”

They’re all speaking at the same time but he doesn’t quite register why. Taehyun seems to take pity on him.

“When Yeonjun squeezed your shoulder, you made a sound.” He nods along. “We hear you then.”

Surprise floods him.

“Say something!”, someone yells but gets hushed immediately.

It’s Beomgyu that speaks. “Can you tell us your name?”

The nameless one shakes his head. He doesn’t have a name to give them.

The other four share glances.

“Alright”, Yeonjun seems to decide for everyone. “How about ‘Soobin’?”

Huening-ie squawks. “What, you came here ready to name people we find in the woods?”

The boy blushes fiercely in indignation.

“Of course not! It was just-! It just came to me, okay?” He pouts and crosses his arms defensively. “He doesn’t have to use it!”

Standing in the middle of four friends, the nameless one, the fallen star, he who used to breathe eternity and sing swirling infinities, feels. He feels home.

They all reach for him, feeling the need to comfort. When Taehyun touches him too, they all gasp again. They can see him now. Under the eyes of his old siblings, he buries his head in one's shoulder.

Soobin smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Aruu. Thank you for being next to me on my kpop journey.


End file.
